


Defying Mortality

by KhaoticKween



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaoticKween/pseuds/KhaoticKween
Summary: Written for the MoT monthly challenge, this months prompt: rebirth. Thom thought he was defying the gods, when really he was just obeying Roger. The Conte Duke rose from his tomb to defy his own mortality.





	Defying Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This was written for the Men of Tortall monthly challenge. Great writing and prompts in there, check it out. This month's challenge: Rebirth This is almost like a continuation to another one shot of mine "The Time Between Life and Death" be sure to read it to.
> 
> Remember a quick review is alway nice :D
> 
> I am not TP  
Orginal ffn posting 10/25/10

The final words of power reverberated throughout the levels of the Earth. Sheets of granite that have withstood the tests of time cracked under the repercussion of such focused and vast power.

The purple power of this young, great –naïve- sorcerer rushed through my veins, and limbs reaching to every fiber within me.

The power pulsed again and my extremities curled, testing this new movement they haven't known in months: each hand aching to curl around my cousin's throat, my feet wanting to carry my body to that throne where I should have been resting for so long.

The purple power found my own vivid orange within my mind; mixing, mingling, combining one great power with an even greater force. The magic had no work to do there though. My mind has remained far more intact than most. I have had much time on my hands to contemplate every possibility, every minor obstacle that may arise. My revenge will shake the world they all hold so dearly until its crumbling around their heads.

The power flowed through my head pouring from my eyes, my mouth. It brought vision back to me, unclear at first then slowly sharpening as the dusty gloom of the room settled around me with his sharp, purple eyes focusing on me as if I were the greatest thing to walk the earth, which I will be. Finally air was pulled in from the dank tomb I have been encased in for so long bringin with it the foul tastes of dust, mildew, and death.

I gasped as the cool air flooded into my chest giving a new meaning to fresh air and with that first breath came a thud that sounded as loud as the words of power sounded in the chamber. My heart began to beat once more, the wound in my chest is no longer present, so no one can the lack of blood pumping through my veins, but in its place the mix of orange and purple fire. My own elixir of life.

The erratic, slow, solid thumps of my heart slowly leveled out into a regular, steady, life sustaining beat of a man, not a creature stuck in half life trying to either fall into death or crawl back into the living. I would walk the earth again to fulfill my life's ambitions, my destiny. No more shall I be held in the grave with all the possibilities I hold with this great new power.

His power began to withdraw, first from my limbs as the muscles flexed and shifted as I willed them to. The the power pulled away from my head allowing me to take in the full power of my senses in this cumbersome tomb. After so long without sight, or sound, or taste: the dusty, silence of darkness was a welcome change.

Finally, his tainted power that held both orange and purple flames withdrew from my heart and replaced itself within him. My heart faltered once, but it continued to beat as strong and steady as any young man's. My breathing was smooth, and comforting, my motions fluid as I sat up on the heavy stone tablet that was supposed to be my final resting place.

A flicker of a bloody ball of light appeared to light a torch on the wall as I stared into the purple eyes of my pawn. "I've done it," he whispered to himself rather than me. "I have defied the gods."

I carefully hid a smile as I thought to myself, no my boy, you have simply obeyed me. Funny how his death will be the cause of my rebirth.


End file.
